


Come inside with me!

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: I've made a drawing for this one too! Here it is: https://twitter.com/sparkgiraffe/status/1155288483528880128?s=19





	Come inside with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a drawing for this one too! Here it is: https://twitter.com/sparkgiraffe/status/1155288483528880128?s=19

I was finally at home. That day wasn't tiring, but I just wanted to go home and relax, especially because I wouldn't work the next day. Besides, I just wanted to pass the rest of the day with them.  
I entered the room, and saw them doing their thing on the desk, probably something for school. I embraced their neck from behind and gave them a kiss on their back.  
\- Howdy, sweetie, watcha doing here hmm?  
They turned the chair to my direction.  
\- Oh, hi love! I was just waiting for you, doing school things and stuff.  
\- And why you were waiting for me?  
\- You know what day is today right?  
I remembered. Well, my hair is something really hard to wash, so there's always at least one day per month I need their help to take care of it in a specific way. It's not that I haate doing it, but it's something very annoying. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Aww but, I wanted to to other things. I would take a bath later. Arrgh, why did you remind me?  
\- But sweetie, you know if you don't take care of you hair, it will not stay the way you like.  
\- Umm...yeah okay whatever...but...just if you go with me.  
\- I'm sorry honey but I've already taken a bath today.  
\- Arrgh...you would make this less annoying.  
They started to pass their hand through my hair.  
\- Don't worry okay, I'll do it for you, I'll try to distract you okay, now prepare yourself while I prepare the things in the bathroom, will you?  
They placed a kiss on my nose and got up of the chair.  
\- Whatever…

They left the room and I started undressing. I really didn't want to do it, I know they try to make the thing less difficult but still, it's not a good sensation. I was taking off my pants when I had an idea to take them into the bathtub with me. If they won't go by choice, I'll make them go by my tricks.

I entered the bathroom and sat on the bathtub, the water was warm, nothing different from the baths I usually take. I saw them entering and pretended to still be mad.  
\- Aww, don't worry sweetie, it will be fast, I promise, then you can take your bath, I've seen how you want to relax just by your face.  
\- But...you really don't want to take another bath? At least just stay inside the bathtub with me…  
I gave them a fake sad face by doing little puppy eyes.  
\- Pfft...I don't fall to this anymore. Let's start shall we?  
\- Yeah okay…

They turned their back to me to get the products to my hair. That was the perfect time to put my plan in action. I got up and caught them by their waist with a fast movement, putting them inside the bathtub with me. They didn't even had a proper reaction, while I did this.  
\- Hahahaha...now you have no choice!  
\- ASRIEL DREEMURR WHY DID YOU DO THIS?  
\- If you are not going to take a bath with me then I'll have to make you do it, your clothes are all soaked and you're all wet, you have nooo choice, I won!  
\- You son of a...arrgh my clothes are all wet because of you now...  
\- Aww come on, it's not so bad…  
I could see their body through the wet clothes. When they realized it, they started blushing.  
\- You…  
\- Come on sweetie, didn't you just say you don't like when your clothes are wet? Why not take them off hmm?~  
I gave them a smirk and they gave me that cute look when they're mad at me.  
\- You look so cute when you're mad like this you know? So, are you going to take off those clothes or do I have to do it for you?  
-Whatever...You will pay…  
\- Hah, yeah okay...wait you are doing this for real?  
Well of course, I have no choice after all. SOMEBODY threw me into the bathtub.  
\- Right right...  
They started to undress, getting up to take off their bottom clothes, while I was glancing to that body of theirs... I decided to tease them a bit.  
\- Ur so hot, you know?~  
\- Shut up.  
I laughed about their reaction and they gave me a soft kick on my shoulder and sat on my lap again.  
\- Say it.  
\- What?  
\- You know what to say when I look at you like this.  
\- Pff...fine, I'm sorry, I won't do this again.  
There was a silence, they were probably thinking about my answer and what to respond to me. I tilted my head to the side and gave them some puppy eyes again.  
\- You know I don't resist you, right?  
-Yeah I know you can't~. Let's start, shall we?  
\- Pff, for someone who wasn't so happy with it, you are pretty excited.  
I hugged their waist.  
\- Why do you think I've got you to go inside here with me?


End file.
